Nico's Mexican Adventure
by Julianna54321
Summary: After a drunk night involving 12 to many shot of tequila, Nico wakes up and finds himself in a random hotel, with no memory of the night before, and all he has is merely a pinata around his waist, covering his... area and a sombrero on his head. His aventure that he'll never forget as the day that scarred him perminently. And all of this makes basically no sense whatsoever.


**Hell Begins**

_**Hello my lovely followers! MY cupcakes one and all! I'M ALIVE! Surprising right? Well I have quite the crack fic in store for you all. This story is co-written with my REAL LIFE SHIPPER BUDDY! His penname is sirpug1996! This is only chapter one of our story, but chapter two will be out soon... if you can find it. (You can if you actually READ authors notes)**_

* * *

** Nico's POV**: I woke up to a pounding headache, wearing only a sombrero. And a pinata. That I was wearing like pants. Thank the the gods for that. I mean, those girls are vicious when they want... IT... I could only find a poncho in the room, so I threw it on, picked up the key on the table and went out into the hallway. The elevator had a sign in... foreign, so I opened the door that was marked STAIRS, along with what I assumed to be stairs in the same language.

Oh my dad... where is this lead... AAACK! I tripped down the last few stairs, crashing through the door and into the lobby. I looked up at the guy behind the desk with one raised eyebrow.

"Hola ese" He grinned. "I see our mysterious drunk is awake". Well, that can't be a good sign...

"Drunk?" I sputter out, "What do you mean drunk?"

"I mean flat out, literally erolling on ze floor to get ANYWHERE, with a Pinata clutched in your stark arms." he said with a confused expression painted on his tanned face. I blinked a few times, trying to get my bearings. So I had apparently gotten so drunk I was going into a hotel, in what I assumed was Mexico, with a Pinata. Wow, I must have been drunker than I had ever been.

How _did _I get here? To that horrid state of mind? I got my first hint from the clerk, who was still standing over me.

"You came in with some blond guy" He stated. _Jason_, I thought. The bastard, how could he?

The next clue came from a slightly obese man with a unibrow, a chicken leg, and a seductive smile on his face. When he saw me looking at him, he winked, licked his lips as if to lure me in, and bit slowly into the thigh, tearing of the meat with a glint in his eye. He definitely knew something. I walked over to him, my eyebrows raising.

"What about you?" I demanded, "What do you know about how I got here?"

"Why don't you tell me... BABE!" He fluttered his(non-existant) eyelashes flirtatiously. I shivered, puking slightly in my mouth.

"I only know that I came in here with a blond friend." I began. "I think I know who that is, but I'm not sure." I looked down at my shoes at this point. OR WHAT WAS LEFT OF THEM AT THAT POINT, which were pretty much shreds of an unidentifiable material by now.

"Well, he wasn't here when I met you, hotstuff." After he said that, I couldn't hold in the puke that was coming up. I barfed all over the greasy dude.

"OH are you alright senor?"

"I appear to be very hungover, so not really." I replied.

"Oh I fix it!"He ran into a door behind the counter, where i could hear the sounds of a blender. He came back out in about five minutes, carrying a glass that appeared to hold bright red tar.

"Um... I'm feeling better now. No worries!" I tried to cover. But, to no avail. He grabbed my head, and forced the thick substance down my throat.

"Hush baby, it's for the better." He cooed in my ear. He stank of grease, sweat, and something I did not wish to figure out. Oddly enough, after I drank the liquid, I felt considerably better. Although my taste buds felt like they were sinking slowly in a sticky, acid pit, dying an agonizing death.

After consuming the elixir of death, I turned back to the fat man, who was still covered in my vomit.

"Better?" I attempted to answer, but I found my tongue wouldn't form words. The fat man pressed on, saying "You were mumbling something about someone called Percy, and Las Vegas."

_Shit what did Percy do to me? _I yelled in my head. I turned to the desk man.

"How quickly can I get a taxi?" I asked. Well tried, my mouth was still not working so it just came out in a blubbering mess. Luckily though he seemed to know what I ment and said.

"It's waiting outside as we speak senor." I ran outside, and jumped into the taxi. I wrote the word _Airport_ on a piece of paper, and handed it to the driver. He drove off, pulling onto a highway.

_This is going to be a LONG day. _

* * *

_**There you go my lovelies! The next chapter will be posted on his account so if you actually read these things you wont be left in the dark on LAS VEGAS!**_

_**Till then, Julianna54321**_


End file.
